


Richard and Crowley

by Ziel_Starfallen



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, I have feelings about acting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziel_Starfallen/pseuds/Ziel_Starfallen
Summary: A one-shot about Crowley's experience playing Richard II.





	Richard and Crowley

The part felt right. He hadn’t auditioned for it. (At least not properly) He had performed a monologue (To be or not to be, as always) but it was mainly force of will that got Crowley the part. He believed he was perfect for it, and so he was. Just like hair and makeup somehow knew that long red hair would awaken something in his soul. And the costume designer knew long, formless robes would made him feel at home. And somehow, the director figured that the angle of being in love with a soft, kind, friend-that-was-almost-a-brother wouldn’t be such a stretch. They were all right, of course. Crowley acted to escape himself, but every so often he liked a part that fit. That felt like home. 

Unfortunately, the fall from grace was familiar too. A few wrong choices, and everything you know can be lost. He  _ felt _ for Richard. They were the same. He hoped their end wouldn’t also be shared. Destroyed by what they loved most. 

But the scene change music reminded him of heaven. Not the heaven he made fun of, the Before heaven. When the world was being made. When he hung the stars. If he closed his eyes, he could almost forget. In the darkness, with love radiating off his castmates, he was almost not alone. 


End file.
